


Tigressa's Metal Heads

by Tigressa101



Series: Tigressa Returns [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Traits, Animals, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: The creatures that lie under her command are no strangers to blood. Each has its own significant purpose despite their dark history.





	Tigressa's Metal Heads

She growled as the Metal Heads followed her just like cubs trailing their mother, or queen.

For years, she had put up with their crazy antics and idiotic plans, but they technically were family. She had created them when she used to be a “good girl” and they had listened to her and her alone ever since.

The creatures resembled a mixture of both Earth and Cybertron-based beasts but always had yellow skull gems, four yellow eyes (usually) and a bluish-purple skin tone. Rarely did they ever stray from the color code but she couldn’t say it had never happened before.

Their armor was gray and black usually with pipes and cables forming their necks and limbs on certain species. So far, no Metal Head had been hatched without these traits.

Some species, like the Ram-Head (a rhino-based Metal Head), the Grunt (a common humanoid Metal Head), and the Flying Spider (a six-legged Metal Head with twin guns for a snout) were slightly bigger than a Vehicon but did a lot of damage and could take many shots. 

Others, however, like the Stinger (a scorpion-like Metal Head) and Ginsu (a ninja-star shaped Metal Head) were only as big as a human, but in swarms, they could take down any bot like a swarm of Scraplets.

There were more, but they stayed closer to the Nest for their extremely large size didn’t allow them to go to certain areas. They did make nice bodyguards though and some were practically invincible to where only certain weapons could even hurt them.

With these violent and merciless monsters by her side, nothing ever tried to harm her nor could they come within a precise proximity of her without being spotted or sniffed out.

Tigressa continued to walk across the grassland on all fours in her robot mode. Her optics traced the stars above her as the moon rose to meet her line of sight. 

There were very few things she liked about the bug-infested planet, but she had to admit, the background of some views were the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Her daydreaming came to an end as she heard rustling behind her. She frowned at the Metal Heads greatly, for they had begun to stop in their tracks and wrestle each other playfully. One had even pinned another down while a separate tussle resulted in both being stuck in headlocks.

Tigressa sighed and rolled her eyes. On the other hand, despite their ruthlessness, they could sometimes be as childish as a sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic on her roundabouts around the Nest and how the Metal Heads react to her. 
> 
> (Metal Heads are actually by NaughtyDog for the series Jak & Daxter. Read _Derivation_ on my FanFiction.Net account to find out how they came to be.)


End file.
